Driving devices, such as electric vehicles (EV) or plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEV), use electric vehicle supply equipment (EVSE) installed in charging stations to charge batteries.
When the EV is being charged and only a charge plug is coupled to an inlet of an EV while a portable charger is not connected to a power source, because an electronic control unit (ECU) of the vehicle recognizes that the plug is connected to the inlet and enters a turn-on state, a case in which power is consumed in a state in which the vehicle is not driven and stops, may occur.
In order to solve such a problem, a charging control module (electric vehicle communication controller (EVCC)), which is configured to apply power using a pulse width modulation (PWM) signal of a control pilot output when a power plug of the portable charger is connected to a wall mount so that the charger is ready, is needed.
The EV is usually in an environment in which a high voltage is applied thereto or a high current flows therethrough. Accordingly, there is a risk in that an excessive current or voltage is applied to a plurality of integrated chips (IC) embedded in the charging control module (EVCC) and damages the plurality of IC chips.